The CIT, The Bear, and the Geoff
by AerisSerris
Summary: After her break-up with Cody, Geoff seeks to comfort Courtney. And Duncan and Izzy want to help. What will happen? Courtney/Geoff, other pairings inside!


**Wooh! Thanks, all of you that put me and/or my previous story **_**Izzy's Notebook**_** on their favorites list. It warms an author's heart; I can't begin to describe. And yes, I hate Courtney, but she's kind of fun to write, and my sister wanted me to try my hand at a Geoff/Courtney. **

**Pairing: Courtney/Geoff **

**Side-Pairings: Duncan/Izzy, Cody/Noah, mentioned Courtney/Cody and Geoff/Heather**

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these. * Sighs * I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Total Drama Island.**_

"Fine! We're through!"

"FINE!"

Courtney scoffed as she broke up with Cody, but only because that lousy nerd still had the hots for Noah. Gay little…

The CIT held back a tear. She still did like him. He was lazy, perverted, and a big flirt, but he was charming and cute, in his Cody-kind-of-way. He brought out the fun side of the responsible mocha-skinned teenager.

Of course, she preferred responsibility to laziness. And as cute as Cody was, in his geek-like manner,he was still lazy and irresponsible.

Courtney watched as Cody left, his chin held in the air. And no doubt he was happy to be done with her; she saw it in his blue eyes right before Courtney listed all the things that annoyed her about him.

She only wanted to improve him, to make him a better boyfriend! "Since when is that such a bad thing?!" Courtney screamed to nobody in particular.

"What's such a bad thing?"

That cool, collected voice could only belong to _Total Drama Island's _one and only Geoff. The former CIT looked up to see the goofy blue eyes and cheerful smile of the blonde party lover. Courtney sniffed, holding back a tear and glaring, despite Geoff holding no position in the situation.

"Cody. I try to make him a better boyfriend, and he dumps me! I don't get it. I only wanted to help!" Courtney crossed her arms, trying to look mature, but sniffed, and fell to the floor, her face in her hands. "I don't get it. It's unfair." The CIT expected Geoff to have turned and left, but instead, he bent down and sat next to her.

"Well, that is unfair, Court." _Cody called me Court. _"But maybe you two just weren't right for each other." Geoff replied, placing an arm around Courtney's shoulder and gently rubbing her arm.

Despite her situation, Courtney managed to smile. No wonder Geoff was so popular amongst the other campers. " I just can't believe he left me for _Noah_! Lazy, inconsiderate, sarcastic, and just plain mean!" Courtney continued her rant.

"They like each other. I know you liked Cody, but you two just weren't right for each other, man." Geoff smiled, but Courtney's own expression of happiness turned to a glare.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean? We were perfect together!" Courtney stood up, her angry onyx eyes staring furiously into Geoff's gentle blue gaze.

"Just that you're responsible and kind of uptight, man." The party boy replied, though it didn't douse the fire of Courtney's anger. If anything, he was fanning the flames.

"Yeah, and Heather was so much better!" The CIT boomed in reference to Geoff and the queen bee's former relationship. Heather and Geoff had been dating for a month, but the said evil and manipulative teenager broke up with Geoff, then literally smacked him in the head.

"Heather and I weren't good for each other. You and Cody weren't either." Geoff shrugged, standing up and leaving. He stood and looked over his shoulder. "Court, if you need someone to talk to, I'm not hard to find." He smiled and went to the Mess Hall.

Courtney glared after him, but sighed and fell down to the floor again. "There should be an award for the person that can screw up the most. Because I'd win in two seconds." She cried softly, her head buried in her knees.

"Well Geoff, I didn't know you had the hots for Courtney."

Duncan was chuckling, while Izzy, with her head perched on the punk's shoulder, was giggling. The blonde party-lover flushed.

"I don't, man. I was just helping her. The chick just got dumped for Noah." Geoff defended himself.

"No surprise." Duncan muttered.

"Noah's more fun than that obnoxious CIT." Izzy added, her green eyes bright. Geoff glared.

"Oh shut it. That's coming from a punk and a psycho chick!" Obviously, Heather's influence on the blonde hadn't worn off yet.

"Don't talk about my Izzy like that. You seem to forget that you dated _Heather_." Duncan snapped in defense of Izzy.

"Whatever, man. Courtney's a lot hotter than Izzy." Geoff spat.

"You guys, let's stop this!" said Izzy, her green eyes big at the situation. Geoff and Duncan glanced at her, then shrugged.

"Sorry, bro. If you like Courtney, then maybe I can help." Duncan replied, patting Geoff on the shoulder.

"Izzy can offer some assistance as well!" The psycho hose beast rubbed her palms together, and smiled her sadistic curl of the lips.

"Izzy, is this really all that necessary?" Duncan asked his girlfriend as they snooped around the woods in search of a cave.

"Do you want to help Geoff?" Izzy replied.

"Duh."

"Then yes. Yes it is."

Courtney walked into the Mess Hall, two days after her break-up with Cody. She grabbed her normal tray of "Chef's Surprise", which the CIT assumed was made out of things from his bathroom floor.

Courtney sat down on her normal stump of a chair, and picked at the gloop half-heartedly, going as far as to ignore it when it jumped off of her plate.

"I'M FREE!" The brown sludge bounced out of the Mess Hall, leaving a trail of goop everywhere, and earning the shocked eyes of everyone in the room; excluding Chef, who simply shrugged and continued stirring a pot of similar brown goo.

Courtney rolled her eyes, giving her plate back to Chef. "I wasn't hungry anyways." She muttered, avoiding the glare of the army chef.

Preparing to turn around, Courtney felt a snort of hot breath on her neck. Her onyx eye grew huge.

"Oh crap. That better not be what I think it is…" She gulped, turning around and staring eye-to-eye with a bear. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap OH CRAP!" Courtney screamed, running from the bear.

Geoff grabbed her, holding one muscular tan arm out and holding the CIT close. "I'll protect you!" He announced bravely, but he looked like he was about to wet his pants. He swooped her up bridal style in one smooth motion, and ran out of the Mess Hall with the other campers.

"Izzy, you went too far on this one!" Duncan yelled, running beside the psycho girl.

Once the bear had left, all of the terrified campers were sitting around a campfire. Courtney was huddled by Geoff.

"I'm going to kill you Izzy!" She hissed, still shaking like a chihuahua.

"Sorry!"

"Hey, don't worry about it babe." Geoff comforted her, wrapping his arm around Courtney and leaning against her. The CIT smiled, kissing Geoff on the lips.

"That was really brave of you, Geoff. You could've been killed!" said Courtney, still amazed by the blonde's bravery.

"Anything for you, babe." Geoff smiled, playing with her hair. Courtney kissed him again, though longer and more passionate.

"I really appreciate it." She murmured, meeting Geoff's blue eyes. The party boy smiled.

"Anytime, anywhere, you can count on me."

**I had fun writing that one. Courtney/Geoff is a sweet couple. R, R, and R!**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
